List of racers
This page is for everyone to edit unless vandalism happens Here's a big list of racers in each series. This list does not include Piston Cup Asia, CARCA, and their divisions. However, this will be a long one. List Piston Cup Racing Series Intersections: 00:Donald Mingo(1995-2007) 00:Jimmy Cables(2008-2017) 00:Flip Dover Ocean Parts: 00:Unknown(Not Related to Michael Cartrip)(1990-2001) 0:Michael Johnson(2002-2003) Rust-Eze: 01:Sammy Smelter(1977-2003) Cyber Car: 04:Jack Spinner(1989-2016) 04:Tyler DePost(Jack Spinner's backup)(1990-1999) 04:Donald Pitcar Gasprin: 1:Unnamed Gasprin Racer(1946-1972) 1:Tom Shiftright(1983-1987)(Mike Yankee's backup) Miller Lite 2:Brad Lowtire(2005-2011) 2:Mia DePost(1946-1969) 2:Brandon Shiftright(1970-1999) IGNTR: 2.0: Barry Pitstops (2016-2017) 2.0: Jackson Storm (2017-present) Dan's Parts 3:Unnamed Dan's Parts Racer(1964-1971)(Dan's Parts Racer #53's backup) Tow Cap 4:Rusty Cornfuel(1996-2007) 4:Jack DePost(2008-2017) 4: J.D McPillar SynerG: 5:Lane Locke(2011-2017) 5:Spikey Fillups 6:Jonathan comet(2000-2000) Vitoline: 6:James Weathers(1946-1955) Transberry Juice: 6:Markuz Krankzler(2008-2017) 6:Bubba Wheelhouse Leak Less: 7:Unnamed Leak Less Racer(1986-1987)(Claude Scruggs' backup) Dale Earnhardt Inc. 8:Dale Earnhardt Jr(1999-2006) Business Ties & More: 10:Jeffrey Mulvihill(1967-1999) Combustr: 11:Chip Gearings(2007-2017) 11:Chris Roamin' Gasprin: 12:Unnamed Gasprin Racer(1973-1980)(Mike Yankee's Backup) Sweet Gas: 14:Robby Kargas(Not related to terry)(2010-2011) Easy Idle: 15:Ruby Oaks(2010-2014 number)(1996-2014) 15:Carl Clutchen(2014-2017) 15:Harvey Rodcap RSN: 16:Austin Cassill(2017-2019) Japanese Noodles: 16:Ya Chun Fei(1947-1967) 16:Tom Bradley(1968-1989) 16:Tommy Jr.(1990-2017) DWStore.com: 17-Darrell Cartrip M&Ms: 18:Kyle Buschtire(1996-2006) Octane Gain: 19-Bobby Swift(2006-2017) 19-Daniel Swervez Lil' Torquey Pistons: 19:Unnamed LTP Racer(1998-2001) Magical Clothing: 20:William Buschtire(1967-1971) 20:Unnamed Racer(1972-1979) 20:Billy Intersections(1980-1981) Blinkr: 21:Speedy Comet(2010-2016) 21:Ryan Laney 21:Paul Menard(Ryan Laney's Backup) Cyber Car: 21:Unnamed Cyber Car Racer(2010-2019)(Jack Spinner/Donald Pitcar's backup) RPM/CarMart 23:Randy "Hard" Bradford Rutherford(1946-1981) Nitroade: 27-Lester(1946-1960) 27-Unnamed Racer(1961-1970) 28:Andrew Laney(1971-1977) 28-Andrew Axler(1978-1990)(Was Andrew Laney's backup from 1971 to 1977) 28-Gary DePost(1980-1990)(Andrew Axler's backup) 28:Aiken Axler(1991-2008) 28:Joltsen(Aiken Axler's backup) 28:Phil Tankson(2009-2017) 28:Don Yardley(Phil Tankson's backup) 28:Tim Treadless Musical Racing: 30:Johnny Henderson(1978-2000) 30:Mia Armstrong(2001-2004) Mood Springs: 33:Donald Oaks(1966-1968) 33:Anthony Johnson(1968-1974) 33:Jeff Hendrick(1975-1991) 33:Chuck Armstrong(1992-2005) 33:Banks(Chuck Armstrong's backup)(2006-2011) 33:Dud Throttleman(2011-2017) 33:Ed Truncan Trunk Fresh: 34-Buck Braker (1969-1977) 34:Unnamed Racer(1978-1989) 34:Dirkson D' Agostino(1990-2017) 34:Steve LaPage Shifty Drug: 35-Kevin Racingtire(1995-2010) Tank Coat: 36:Mia DePost(1970-1978) 36:Dick Miller(1979-1990) 36:Don Johnson(1979-1980)(Dick Miller's Backup) 36:William Rotor(1981-1982)(Dick Miller's Backup) 36:Eugene Carbureski(1991-2007)(Dick Miller's Backup from 1983 to 1990) 36:Reb Meeker(2008-2016) 36:Rich Mixon Sputter Stop: 37:John "Lazy" Blamer(2000-2019)(Murray Clutchburn and Sheldon Shifter's back up) Gasprin: 38:Don Mixon(1955-1959)(Unnamed Gasprin Racer's Backup) View Zeen: 39:Unnamed racer(1970-1980) 39:Ryan Shields(1981-2006) 39:Buck Bearingly(2006-2017) 39:Michael Rotor Gask-Its: 40:John Carcia(1967-1976) 40:Jack Spinner(1977-1988) Dinoco: 42:Lee Weathers(1950-1971) 42:William Axel(Lee Weather's backup)(1951-1970) 42:Cal Weathers(2006-2017) 43:Strip Weathers(1971-2005) 43:Eric Cartin(Cal and Cruz's backup)(2006-2018) Boston Bulbs: 44-Hendrick Watcar(1967-1978) 44-James Yardley(1979-2001) 45-Brandon Hollis(2001-2003) 45-Richard Johnson(2004-2005) 45-Rebecca Meeker(2006-2018) Re-Volting: 48-Anthony Johnson(1948-1967) 48-Jared Castlenut(1968-1979) 48-Fred Watcar(1980-1990) 48-Davey Apex(1991-2007) 48-Bashman(Davey Apex Backup) 48-T.G Castlenut(2008-2017) 48-Aaron Clocker Rust-Eze: 49-Gabriel(Cruz Ramirez Backup) Easy Idle: 51-Ronald Oaks(1962-1991) 51-Gerald McPillar(1992-1993) 51-Ruby Oaks(1994-2009 number) Hudson Hornet: 51-Doc Hudson(1951-1954) Dinoco: 51-Cruz Ramirez Vitoline: 51-Aikens(James Cleanair's backup and Brick Yardley's backup)(2006-2008) Leak Less: 52-Unnamed Leak Less Racer(1946-1981) 52-Noah Scruggs(1956-1958)(Unnamed Leak Less Racer's Backup) 52-John Spark(1958-1981)(Unnamed Leak Less Racer's Backup) 52-Claude Scruggs(1982-2010) 52-Brian Spark(2010-2017) 52-Jarik Bergrev Nitroade: 52-Joltsen(Aiken Axler's backup) Dan's Parts: 53-Unnamed Dan's Parts Racer(1946-1971) 53-John Bergrev(1972-1990) 53-Mark Hamlin(1991-2001) 53-Gerald Leadfoot(2003-2017) 53-Ryan Carr Faux Wheel Drive: 54-Johnny Blamer(1985-2007) 54-Tommy Highbanks(2008-2016) 54-Herb Curbler Fiber Fuel: 56-Unnamed racer(1977-1985) 56-Brush Curber(1986-2008) 56-David Dustfield(2009-2015) 56-Ryan Laney(2016-2017) 56-Anthony Dustfield Tow Cap: 56-J.D DePost(1946-1961; 1968-1969) 57-Anton Lumbers(1962-1966) Easy Idle: 57-John Oaks(1946-1961; 1966) Rack N Shack: 57-Julie Intersections(1967-1993) 57-Jose Leadfoot Jr.(1994-1999) Octane Gain: 58- Jonathan Leadfoot(1978-1990) 58 -Billy Oilchanger(1991-2006) Vitoline: 61- Buddy Braker(1973-1991;1998) 61-James Cleanair(1992-1997;1998-2007) Transberry Juice: 63-Lee Revkins(1994-2006) RPM: 64-Don Chapcar(1982-1987) 64-Anton Lumbers(1982-1987)(Don Chapcar's Backup) 64-Winford Bradford Rutherford(1988-2006) 64-Bruce Miller(2007-2017) 64-Barry DePedal Carbon Cyber: 67-Bobby Roadtesta(2010-2017) 67-Jim Reverick/Jim Revelic N20 Cola: 68-Jack Doarkrev(1986-1990) 68-Manny Flywheel(1991-2008) 68-Parker Brakeston(2009-2017) 68-H.J Hollis Gasprin: 70-Mike Yankee(1973-1988) 70-Jonathan Braker(1989-1991) 70-Floyd Mulvihill(1995-2017) 70-Richie Gunzit 70-Floyd Mulvihill Jr.(Backup for Richie Gunzit) Magical Clothing: 70-Unnamed Racer(1973 Nightdona qualifying) TBA Piston Cup Germany Series TBA Piston Cup Australia TBA Category:Lists